1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to radio frequency identification (RFID) reader technology, and in particular, to a system and method to track RFID devices.
2. Background
The monitoring of workforce and inventory movement is a major concern for businesses today. A slight modification in the path taken by an employee when taking inventory may increase efficiency and result in significant savings for a company. To achieve a complete knowledge of when and where an RFID tagged object or employee is located, conventional RFID readers utilize a brute-force technique of continuous reading of tags at constant power to gather position/orientation of RFID tags. The type and extent of data that can be obtained by these brute force techniques is limited. Additionally, these conventional real time tracking solutions generally require additional hardware installed at various workplace locations.
Thus, what is needed are intelligent techniques and systems to track RFID enabled devices using minimal hardware to determine position and/or location and orientation of RFID tagged objects.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.